Talk:World War III (FW)
There doesn't need to be disambiguation, lol. Taiping-Russia War is in Future World Storage, which means it currently doesn't exist. What you SHOULD do is put "For the war that took place in an alternate Future World between the Taiping Empire and Russia which was also called World War Three, see Taiping-Russia War" at the top of 2010 Yarphese War.Woogers 21:22, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I disagree, World War III does not always refer to 2010 Yarphese War. It could refer to some alien vs. humans war for I all care to some people. It's too general. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:25, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Make it World War III (FW), then, because that way at least we'll know. Woogers 21:30, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Sounds fine. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:41, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Discrepancy Japan existed in Taiping-Russia War. It no longer exists, therefore, Taiping-Russia War Future World is unrelated to currnet Future World. Furthermore, Taiping-Russia War should not be a part of this. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 19:10, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Noted, but TimeMaster wants it there... -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:42, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Taiping is a disconnected country. This war should be removed from current pages. It did not happen. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:02, May 23, 2010 (UTC) K -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:20, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Can I Participate? If u let me participate in wwiii, the Hesperian Alliance will be put into effect and FGC will ally with the PAFF. I think i recall u planning on having belgium get attacked by yarphei. thats ok with me, as long as Brussels, Paris, Berln, and the other major cities dont get nuked, and no jedi mind control from yarphei. i dont care what its called, i will not have that happen to my country, but military invasion of belgium, except for south of brussels, is fine by me. yarphei may take a few insular areas for the duration of the war, except for french guiana and New caledonia. however, can yarphei nuke some of the rain forest, i want to be able to develop that area without having to worry about political backlash. by the way, when IS the war gonna start?Gatemonger 21:41, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah you can participate. Lol @ nuking the rain-forest. And the war has started, but everyone has dissapeared into the mist. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:12, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm actually waiting for the war to start but nothing has been going on here for a while. The enemy has been absent. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:26, June 5, 2010 (UTC) lol. I lost interest. And after three days of being busy, I find my watchlist filled up completely. Naturally I have first-come first-serve with the Belgian grand party stuff so you technically don't have Belgium, GM but I'm willing to negociate if you will go on chat depending on what time zone you're on. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 06:03, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Blanks Can someone please fill in the Caucasus- and Myanmar wars? It would be cool if someone did, thanks. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:17, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Confusion I don't think it would work to put belligerents like that. It's really misleading. We should list the belligerents for each war due to all the swing countries and the fact that Iran and Zimbabwe were isolated. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:19, August 22, 2010 (UTC) That is why I seperated them with a line. Look at the WW2 article on -pedia. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:35, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Which pedia? There are about 9001. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:36, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Put the major belligerents. Then on the actual list of belligerents, we can list all of them. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:47, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Cascadia should not be a major belligerent, it only participated in the 2010 Yarphese War. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:23, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Then change it. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:26, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that was a dumb comment. I can't believe I said that. (not being sarcastic) —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:33, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Keep the CoN out of this. A lot of the nations are part of OIS. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:03, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Eh? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:53, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Then what do put for New Zealand and other CoN nations? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:09, August 26, 2010 (UTC) If they're that important, mention them individually. If they're less important, omit altogether. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:14, August 27, 2010 (UTC) China "Chinese nuclear launch systems are disrupted and begin activating. Silos open and missiles go into a standby mode. At the same time, a Chinese satellite drops from orbit and impacts outside of Udon Thani." Exactly how was this accomplished? One thing is to access and shut down Chinese internet but another is to cause things not physically possible. —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:29, September 18, 2010 (UTC) The internet is the world connects to everything. Including the military. Hacking into launch systems and activating them is very possible. Hacking into satellites and causing them to drop out of orbit is also possible. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:31, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, most critical strategic systems aren't connected to the internet, specifically those that have to do with nuclear weapons. If I may point out, Real Life Soviet submarines received nuclear weapons authorization through wireless telegram. Seeing that much of China's military is based on Sino-Soviet cooperation, it is plausible to posit that Chinese systems use telegrams as well. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:34, September 18, 2010 (UTC) South America and Panama Hey guys, I think we should get South American War and the Invasion of Panama in a single, ambiguous, war, maybe called "Latin American War", but still keep both articles apart. Do you understand (and agree)? SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 04:07, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:56, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Am I getting Panama? Then, UP, we got to finish the article then. If you could get to chat, so we discuss what happened. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 00:07, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes you already have Panama. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 05:26, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Resolution Okay folks, this is right ridiculous. The war clearly wasn't the right way to solve tensions between countries, combined with inactivity has created an environment akin to the Cold War. So instead, lets try an OOC exit strategy. Any suggestions? And no arguing. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:54, October 20, 2010 (UTC) OIS withdrawl and surrender with a treaty banning the OIS from further unjust and random conflicts against sovereign and innocent nations such as the USSR (who did nothing to OIS) and Australia (which SCOSK attempted to invade for no reason). Yarphei must cease and desist its policies of violence and war against random nations unprovoked such as the Falklands and later Wales and stop being so annoying. In exchange, PAFF GLF and coalition forces withdraw from southeast Asia, Peru, Colombia and any other invaded areas. Panama is merged into Central America, Israel retains the Suez. Myanmar's government is replaced with it's rightful owner, the Burmese democratic exiled government, bringing an end to the evil military Junta. Burma (no longer Myanmar) may remain in OIS and Tavoy it's headquarters but the Junta may never return to power. As agreed between TimeMaster, Rasmus and DK, all land captured by Kalmykia in the Oirat War is returned to the USSR except for DK's original reservation of Kalmykia province which he may do with whatever he wants. As proposed by another user (I think it was Gatemonger) a weapons reduction treaty can be discussed regarding super weapons and potentially hazardous or world destructive weapons such as Ice VII and weather modification weapons. Other issues are negotiable. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:19, October 20, 2010 (UTC) As much as I like UP's proposal, I don't want PAFF and the West to win every single war. So, lets give a good fraction of this to OIS. Maybe, let OIS force Yarphei to cease its shit, but also damage something large in everyone major western country, Everett included. This powergaming has to stop. We can decide here what is going to go. The Allied States is in ruins anyway, but if one of the OIS countries wants to pwn it more, feel free. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:00, October 20, 2010 (UTC) OOC resolutions, not IC resolutions. This is unacceptable to my government anyway, for a couple of reaasons. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:44, October 20, 2010 (UTC) OOC resolution is that I declare the war over and Yarphei and OIS are not allowed to cause future unprovoked BS wars. IC, explain what is unacceptable to those terms. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:59, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Terms are simple: *1) GTFO *2) STFU *3) Yarphei especially STFU *4) Myanmar Junta GTFO & STFU *5) Land claims (TimeMaster, Rasmusbyg, Sir Spart, KittyKaiti, United Planets) Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:03, October 21, 2010 (UTC) That OOC proposal is better, but unprovoked is a subjective means of reasoning out why a war began. The war may have seemed unprovoked, but there is an underlying reason for everything, this included. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:25, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and unacceptable because I refuse to STFU. Communication and collaboration with allies is crucial to foreign policy. Leaving is fine, though, no point in staying. And I have no authority to make decisions for anyone else, so I only speak for myself. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:29, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Well regardless of everything... this war is declared over. In addition to the statement, the following things have to ocurr IC: *1) Everybody GTFO of territory not yours. Go home. *2) OIS and Yarphei are banned from future BS conflicts that are unjustified, unprovoked and not valid. *3) In going along with war events, Myanmar's Junta is dead, exiled government is in control. Burma remains an OIS country and contains the OIS HQ. *4) Sir Spart may take Panama as part of his country. KittyKaiti may keep the Suez and take her piece of Jordan. I have absorbed Kuwait and half of Jordan into Iraqistan. In accordance with TM and Rasmus' permission of DK to use Kalmykia in the Oirat War and their specification that land taken by Kalmykia is returned to the USSR, USSR reclaims the Caucasus region except for DK's solely reserved Kalmykia province of IRL Russia, which is DK's property to do as he pleases. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:35, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Also, STFU means, stop whining and being annoying (Yarphei) and stop being blatantly ignorant (OIS leadership). Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:35, October 21, 2010 (UTC) By the way, "provoked, valid, just war or invasion" is defined in my view as any of the following situations: *A nation declares war on you and you declare on them in defense. *A nation has invaded you and you act in defense. *A nation has attacked an ally of yours and you are acting in defense of the ally. *A nation has committed espionage, sabotage or other related acts against you. *Terrorism against your nation. *A nation is funding terrorism that has been used against your nation. *Any acts against your nation by another that has caused physical damages to your nation, killed or injured citizens, severe economic effects or has threatened your nation with threats of violence, terror, acts of war and etc. *A nation kidnaps, detains, holds hostage, ransoms, violates, executes or etc your citizens. *A nation has violated your borders. *Crisis within a neighboring nation that threatens your own. *An international crisis incident has occurred (genocide, nuclear war, civil war, acts of terrorism, natural catastrophe) and you decide to aid or intervene. There is possibly other reasons I have missed but you get the idea. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:33, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I agree that the war should end. I also agree that future wars shouldn't seem unprovoked or random as seen by a majority of participants. I suppose that renouncing war follows the character strategy laid out by the vapor constitution. However, personally, I will not sign a treaty taking away my soverign right to wage war on another nation. One of the key goals going into this conflict was to indirectly raise the number of soverign rights by having western countries interfere less with eastern operations. Such a treaty would counter the idea behind the war, and likely lead to future conflicts and disagreements down the line. I do feel left out in the area of territory gain, but there's nowhere else for me to go except into China. What else is there? Oh yes, a treaty banning superweapons, especially high ice, would be a loss for me down the line. I stand to gain a lot of money should high ice go out of control and freeze the planet. But uh yeah, think that's about it for me. Woogers - talk ( ) 04:49, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Regardless of consent, the war is over. No one is participating and it has become, just as when it started, an annoying waste of time when better things could be done. There was no idea behind the war except for spreading Asian Superiority Syndrome. It was another conflict begun by eastern extremists and radicals just as it's been over the past 60-70 years from the Islamic extremist Middle East to Communist China to WWII Japan. This war only goes on to show the east continues to try and act out violence and arrogance than to cooperate among fellow humans in a diplomatic and peaceful manner just as it is in real life. IC refusal to agree in treaty to cease such baseless and childish violent behavior only proves that OIS and the entire east is admitting it will in the future do it again and act out in unprovoked violence with no regard for human life and innocent lives directly in the line of fire. The west has not interfered with the east in decades. This war was random and baseless. The only reason for the west finding it necessary to bitch-smack the east all the time is because the east does not stop acting out. WWII Japan was absolutely retarded. It attacked the US after violating China in horrible ways. We found it necessary to intervene in the east and pwn Japan with two nukes to stop these astroscities that now spread into our own country (bombing of Pearl Harbor). After that China became Communist and started doing evil things to its people and the Commi disease started to spread. We had to contain it to protect innocent nations in its path including Korea and Vietnam. We saved South Korea in the war. If we didn't North Korea would be in control of the south today with even more people under evil oppression and abuse. The Middle East has caused us problems for hundreds of years, targeting Jews primarily and waging Jihad against Europeans, Indians, Chinese and everyone in its path. The west had to intervene on several occasions to put them in their place. Constant acts of terrorism against Jews, a hatred that existed since the formation of Islam in 610 AD and thousands of years of Arba oppressing Jews earlier on, going on for decades since the formation of Israel. As terrorism spread all over the place we really had no choice but to invade Afghanistan and later Iraq and I can guarantee future fronts on the War on Terrorism in Somalia, Yemen, Gaza, Lebanon, Pakistan and interventions in Sudan and Congo. The more the east acts out, the more we will be forced to pwn their asses to put them in their place. If you don't want to be interfered, don't do things to cause us to interfere. If you are genociding people, we are going to come for you. If you are flying planes into our buildings, we are coming for you. The more North Korea and Iran act out, develop nukes and make threats of nuclear war, we will have to come and pwn them. It's easy to avoid these conflicts and that is to STFU and GTFO. The golden rule is simple. Treat people the way you want to be treated. As long as Yarphei invades random countries unprovoked, we are going to fight back. The more OIS acts out like this last war, we are going to fight back. You come across a bee hive, you don't poke it. It's very simple. OIS has absolutely no excuse for its actions in all of these wars since FW 2.0 came out. The east in both IRL and in FW can only blame themselves for their own actions of violence, arrogance and hatred. Stop causing problems and we don't have to come and pwn you. So don't tell me that OIS had some sort of reasoning for invading the USSR. The fact is that the USSR didn't do anything to OIS and the nations in the organization. The war was a random act of aggression with no purpose. By signing the treaty, it shows OIS is going to change its ways. By not signing, it shows that OIS is planning to act out again. PAFF formed because of Yarphei. We had no choice after the 2010 Yarphese War but to form an organization dedicated to protecting innocent nations from stupid countries. Then all the stupid countries formed their own alliance dedicated to causing conflict and destablizing the planet, led by the most evil of nations on the FW planet, Yarphei and based in one of the worst countries on Earth IRL, Myanmar. What does this say about OIS? Then what does OIS do? It forms a massive army in the deceptive name of "defending OIS" but then uses it in an "offensive manner" to invade the USSR. I see nothing more than psychotic hypocrisy, manipulation and deception. Which leads me into the following: *OOC Everett Proposal to EAF: East Asian Federation does not help it's own record and people's view of the EAF by siding with both a country (Yarphei) and an organization (OIS) that believe they can simply waltz around and invade countries for no reason, killing and oppressing civilians, abusing their own people and using illegal weapons of mass destruction against such civilians (hurricanes against Everett and nuclear bombs against Witchita and bombing campaigns against crowded hotel casinos in Las Vegas) and then have the same organization (OIS) actually defend such evil actions. East Asia is not like the other countries in OIS. EAF is a free, democractic, human rights respecting, powerful and intelligent nation and for it to hang around with an entire organization like OIS gives a bad reputation and harms relations with the west (full of nations that actually care and are just like EAF). The only sovereign right you claim to be losing is the right to engage in illegal wars of aggression against random nations unprovoked. EAF needs to make a decision, especially following this last war, does it really want to be involved in an organization that is hellbent on violence, war and aggression? Or does it want to move on in life, improve itself, its society, its quality of life, peace and security and all that of humanity as well? EAF won't get that alligning with OIS. All it will get is dragged into future wars of aggression, tyranny and terror against innocent and random nations unprovoked, putting its soldiers to waste and risking itself and safety and civilians. PAFF is willing to provide EAF with everything it needs, all it needs to do is change it's policies and follow what it actually believes in. Cut off Yarphei. By cutting Yarphei off, you will force it into change. To survive, Yarphei will have to grow up and adjust to the 21st century, ie: human rights. Until then, they will have to learn the hard way by not having EAF there to back it up. East Asia needs to look out for itself and its people and it is not good and in its peoples' best interests to allign with Yarphei and get dragged into every war Yarphei causes in the name of Yarphese imperialism, fascism, terrorism and hatred, risking your own soldiers lives in name of evil goals and putting your nation's people in danger. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 05:48, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I am seriously getting tired of all this OOC. Small OOC agreements like "who will win the war?" "can I buy your tech?" is fine and cool. But you guys are seriously fucking up the roleplay. I am dead serious. You can't have an OOC resolution to a COMPLETELY IC occurrence - That is totally going against the general rules of roleplay! Although you two may agree on this (and UP being Future World's founder), I don't, as this is METAGAMING, and FUCKING UP MY FUN RP WITHOUT IT BEING PROVOKED. This war can't end, as it is a World War, which usually leaves much more damage than just a few broken droids and a small city nuked. I am not going to sign any OOC contract, if you want my countries to assist in this, use the "Interactions of Future World" page, and send an IC proposal to them. And please, Yarphei's shitty policies are IC! You guys make it sound as if DK is a Nazi maniac IRL, which is not true (I assume). GTFO with being childish all of you, and ROLEPLAY, on this ROLEPLAY game, and stop METAGAMING, and stop POWERGAMING, and stop MIXING OOC and IC. For these are against the GENERAL RULES of ROLEPLAY, and if you don't OBLIGE by them, you are not ROLEPLAYING, you are FUCKING AROUND. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:12, October 21, 2010 (UTC) in after mania. Anyway, how would the war end IC if this agreement were signed? Woogers - talk ( ) 15:15, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :We could easily wip up an article explaining how Yarphei got banned from doing manial shit, and how some other countries changed their policies. Just take what you want OOCly to happen, ICly. The thing is, stay IC. No large OOC decisions, not while we are RPing. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:27, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I want to see what Detectivekenny thinks. After all, he is one of the keys to this locked situation we have here. So I'll wait for him to say something, then give an actual response. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:31, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Regardless of his decision, it effects us all, yet needs all of our inputs. Also cannot be done without everyone agreeing on something. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:51, October 21, 2010 (UTC) How does one end a war IC when the OIS players are no longer participating and completely ignore the war? How can PAFF players do anything except continue to bulldoze OIS until there is nothing left? DK and Woogers make no responses or actions. The choice now is the either end the war as I have stated or we can completely delete the war as if it never happened. Otherwise it will sit and halt Future World to a standstill. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:37, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :We can then take it ICly, by saying "OIS countries at X date ceased fighting, thus PAFF forces moved in and blablabla." If they did sign the waiver, and don't want to play, we march in and take their countries, easy. Just keep it IC, no matter how OOC it might be. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:43, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Then why are you whining the other day that I was powergaming when I updated the war pages with PAFF actions? I was doing exactly what you just told me to do. Bulldoze them. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:45, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :I was unaware that Woogers had abandoned the project, but feel free now. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:46, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Not abandonment. Waiting on standby. Trigger event hasn't occurred, so standby continues. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:48, October 21, 2010 (UTC) It was never my intention to do anything in the war, which means I'm doing what I intended. All my job was to give air support here and there and logistical support if the situation warranted it. Everyone stopped caring, so I had nothing to do, but sit back and do other stuff. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:47, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Do the cyber-attack on the Allied States, it will give the EcruFox Corporation the needed nudge. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:50, October 21, 2010 (UTC) End War Signatures Sign that you agree to the ending of the war. *'Ham Ham Time' (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:37, October 21, 2010 (UTC) * No. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:05, October 21, 2010 (UTC) * * * * * * A thought If we all achieve peace and harmony, won't the game become stale? What would happen after stable peace becomes a reality? Woogers - talk ( ) 20:31, October 21, 2010 (UTC) We develop full countries like conworlds was meant for... We work on new articles. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:35, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I wish I had known that from the start, because the way I've been building this country is for full use in a game... It's in no way near the condition it would need to be in for an encyclopedia. And there's no real incentive to change it. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:39, October 21, 2010 (UTC) It says right in the rules at the bottom of the page. "RECOMMENDATIONS: Develop your country outside of play. Build it up like many of the good worlds on the site." I even gave an example of Georgeland. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:43, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I am planning on hosting some type of racing event in the ASA after all is good. EA is based out of the ASA if I have it right, so I am going to make the Need for Speed: World Tour real. So we will have something to do at least. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:45, October 21, 2010 (UTC) The war is not a problem "per se", the problem is the way we are playing the war. War or peace can be played in a good and funny way or be played the way we are playing WW3. Future world has a lot of interesting things but it needs to be played in an adult way. If we play always as a spoiled child the game becomes impossible. All we must think in it before act. I´m not playing the war, but if the war is in a dead point and it is a conflict focus for the players, the war should be finished. If a nation, as ASA, needs the war to develop its own internal history we should find a good solution for every player. Woogers asked what could we do if the war is finished... well... we can start a new war :) Really there are hundreds of things that we can roleplay. We can roleplay economic matters, we can roleplay international organizations, cooperation, sports, terrorism, regional conflicts, etc. About the pedia, I´m not here to write a book but I think we need a very good pedia to have a good roleplay. Maybe some peaceful weeks could help us to complete our nation pages.BIPU 18:53, October 23, 2010 (UTC) A completely agree with BIPU here, Future World is currently being played very unrealistically, and most of us are playing like spoiled children (we are powergaming, metagaming, mixing, and just trying to win). I suggest that we take create a type of council thingy where everyone can decide on a matter, and not just leave the final say to UP. Each of us will have one vote, who's with me? This could help us make better decisions regarding who would win a war, and who will lose. Who will get territory, who won't. Etc etc. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:04, October 23, 2010 (UTC) The original plan was to use Woogers' plans. I'm interested in retroactively going back and making it a more realistic war that way. All in favour say so. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:12, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I also liked the plan, but nobody ever replied. But what I meant with realism was the fact that the war ripped through the entire world, and the Allied States is the only with any problems whatsoever. Everett is doing better than ever, Yarphei is silent, Russia is going on as usual. I want to see countries' economies degrading, the UN going mad, sanctions, global chaos. You guys are forgetting that this is World.War.Three not just some little Middle Eastern War nobody cares about. Get with the realism. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:52, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Yarphei has a lot of inner strife but it's trying to hold onto it to avoid people thinking Yarphei is growing weak. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:53, October 23, 2010 (UTC) South American War Let me handle this subject. I think I have the right jurisdiction since I'm to only nation in South America. BUT! I will let you decide the outcomes. Do you all agree? Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 04:53, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Yarphei has territory there, and is pretty close diplomatically to Peru. PLEASE don't pick on Peru or make it smaller, I have plans for it. BTW the war was never canonized so go ahead. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 06:37, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Dun worry, Peru is only gonna have a provsional government for like 2 weeks, then we all pull out. As for the Falklands, that aint my problem. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 16:00, March 11, 2011 (UTC) 3.0 Alright, this needs to be reviewed in its whole before we can move on to 3.0. Post what you think. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:47, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Time to sleep for me tonight and this is a very big matter. I will review during the weekend how set Euskadi and DDR in WWIII.--BIPU 22:51, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps we'll need to add some more countries into conflicts and remove others, such as SCOSK. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:47, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, this needs a lot of detail and content. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:57, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I say we remove UFSA, SCOSK and Franco-Germany from WWIII and replace all of them with Brazil, Argentina, France and Germany. Add Europa and Australia. Altaic Union is never formed. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:00, March 31, 2012 (UTC) On it. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:06, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I have been thinking the way my nations could be involved in WWIII and I have some ideas for Euskadi but I'm lost with DDR. As a western allied nation, It is supposed that Euskadi would be fighting together with France, Britain and West Germany. With this idea Euskadi could be involved in 2010 invasion of Myanmar (helping France, Britain and West Germany), Moscovian Conflict(helping France, Britain and West Germany), and Operation Save Zimbabwe (this campaign is maybe the most difficult to explain but it should be understood as a way to Euskadi showing the desire of combat communist militias in Africa even if they are not in its territories). There are things to change in the Moscovian Conflict becouse Poland does not exist and is a part of DDR... which is my real problem in WWIII because I have no idea of how to do it. I suppose DDR is not going to fight in the western side (Everett, ASA, Western nations...) but I dont see DDR fighting USSR so maybe neutrality could be a good point. Anyway... I have read about a war between East Bulgaria and China against Europa and ASA. Obviously DDR should have part in this war but this war would mean a total war in Europe taking part NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! I propose to review this matter as well as those related to Yarphei invading Welsh. Lol --BIPU 22:20, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Nobody says nothing but if what is writen is OK, in this moment there is a war in Europe between East Bulgaria and Europa. I suppose that this has to be erased from the article becouse I dont see any war activity and all we are acting as no war is happening in Europe.--BIPU 17:48, April 20, 2012 (UTC) This is very conficting. France like would support Europa and western countries, maybe not with fuighting but sending aid, money and equiopment to fight East Bulgaria but really it also might be a confilct of interest since I have France and Bulgaria. MMunson 18:06, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Then you need to change it where applicable. I won't because I am seeing no activity whatsoever from either Bulgaria nor France, thus they're just like blanks to me. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:24, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I vote for clearing any references to this conflict (East Bulgaria vs. Europa) before 3.0 becouse it is not really taking place.--BIPU 18:32, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Why? No agreements have been made between Horton and MMunson, so for all intents and purposes, it's happening. So is the Middle Eastern invasion and the Chinese retaliation. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:33, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Why? Becouse it is riduculous to talk about a war that doesnt happen. Where is the war? In a long atol in mid pacific? NOOO the war is in Europe and no of the european nations is talking about a war or acting as if a war is happening. It is different than your war agains blanks in mid east.--BIPU 19:27, April 20, 2012 (UTC) The war is happening. There isn't talk only because Horton and MMunson are inactive. ICly or in game, the war is still going on and only when they make a move, the current will change. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:10, April 20, 2012 (UTC) One thing is to have some soldiers fighting thousand kilometres from home and one different thing is to hava a war at home. Horton is talking about economy, about the visit of EAF people, about companies, etc. and all this things are impossible if there is a war. Are really EAF ministers going to visit a war zone? You can hide the fact that nothing happens because your war is far (although in fact it should happen especially to your pocket) but they can not pretend that nothing happens because the war is in their streets. Their industry will stop, their children wouldnt go to school, their infrastructures would be destroyed, tourism would disappear completely, there will be famines, diseases and both countries will remain mired in poverty for decades. Do you know these things happen when there is war? We are accustomed here in FW to talk about war as if it were a game without any realism, but the war has disastrous consequences. Have you ever thought why never faced the USSR and the United States? Here at FW easily say "war" because our game lacks of minimum realism, if we play real consequences of war I´m sure that there will be less wars here.--BIPU 08:41, April 21, 2012 (UTC) You know I support you in terms of raising realism A LOT, but I cannot control Europa nor East Bulgaria, they are not my countries so how Horton and MMunson want to deal with it, is up to them. I also don't want us to take another chunk of history and wipe it clean. This is the MOST unrealistic action. This is a serious game. This is a role playing game. This game is the closest you'll ever come to intellectual gaming. We simple need to STOP highlighting things and pressing delete. We need to find ACTUAL solutions. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 09:23, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe, and before 3.0, we could clear and change of the "mistakes" in our past. We have to change some things in WWIII becouse there are new nations and we could change other "mistakes" too. Of course... as you say, it is a Horton and MMunson matter but they are not playing a war indeed, so maybe the best thing is to delete it before 3.0 --BIPU 09:58, April 21, 2012 (UTC)